1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling electronic telephone switches, and more particularly to a method for controlling electronic telephone switches providing a voice mail system (VMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a telephone system including an electronic telephone switch (referred to as electronic switch or switch hereinafter) which provides a VMS to render a voice mail service (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. SHO. 58-47365).
However, when a plurality of electronic switches networked together render a voice mail service, the system has a problem that an expensive VMS must be installed in each of the plurality of such electronic switches.